LIttle Sad Kittens
by SuperJellicalFan
Summary: Victoria, Jemima and Electra are the daughters of Macavity and he told them a lie about how the jellicals killed there mother. when the three girls are stuck with the jellicals, what will happen when they find out what really happens to there mother?
1. Chapter 1

Little sad kittens. 7/17/09

By Katie S. Knighton

Chapter 1: Going under.

In one sunny day three girl kittens named Victoria, a girl kitten that was pure white and the oldest, Jemima, a girl kitten that was black and red and the youngest and Electra, that a girl kitten that was black with orange ears and the middle one were walking in the hallway when there father called them after a few seconds they saw there father Macavity, a very evil cat that was dark red with black stripes walked to them. " Did you need to see us daddy?" Victoria asked. " Yes I did, you always wanted to know what happened to your mother." answered Macavity with an evil grin. The girls nodded. " Well you see, we use to own this junkyard, then these cats called the jellicles came and wanted the junkyard all to them selfs and we said we would be glad to share but they wanted it all to themselves. So we started a war with them but then in the middle of the war your mother said she wanted it to stop but three toms named Munkustrap, Mistoffelees and Alonzo thought she was getting in the way and they killed her, I;m sorry girls." Macavity explained.

The girl kittens eyes filled up with tears. " I can't believe they would to that." said the girl kittens crying. Macavity sighed. " I know and I want you three to help me kill then jellilces, for revenge on thous three. Will you help me?" Macavity asked leaning forward. Victoria, Jemima and Electra looked at each other. They really wanted to kill those jellilcles who killed there mom. " Yes we'll help." answered Victoria evilly. " Yea, when I get my paws on those jellilcles i'm going to kill them!" Electra yelled. " I'll help to, when do we attack?" asked Jemima. Macavity smiled wickedly.

" We'll attack tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Macavity said. The girl kittens nodded and left. Late that night the girl kittens were with there boyfriends. Victoria's boyfriend Lucifer, Jemima's boyfriend Beezelbub and Electra boyfriend Mooch. Latter on they said they had to go to bed and get ready to get revenge on jellicles. So the kissed them bye and left. In the room they were thinking. "Victoria, Electra do you think we'll be able to kill the jellicles?" asked Jemima. Victoria nodded. " Yea I think we can." Victoria answered. " Yea when I see those jellicles i'll kill them." said Electra. And the girls began to sing.

Victoria: Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50 thousand tears I've cried.

Jemima: Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you and you still won't hear me.

Electra: Don't your hand this time I'll save myself maybe I'll wake up for once.

All the girl kittens: Not tormented daily defeated by you just then when I thought I'd reach the bottom I'm dying again.

Victoria: I'm going under.

Jemima: Drowning in you.

Electra: I'm falling forever.

All the girl kittens: I've got to break through i'm going under.

Victoria: Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.

Jemima: So I don't know what's real and what's not so I don't what's real and what's not.

Electra: Always confusing the thoughts in my head.

All three girl kittens: So I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again.

Victoria: I'm going under

Jemima: Drowning in you

Electra: I'm falling forever.

All the girl kittens: I've got to break through.

Victoria: So go and scream.

Jemima: Scream at me I'm so far away.

Electra: I won't be broken again.

All the girl kittens: I've to breathe I can't keep going under i'm dying again.

Victoria: I',m going under

Jemima: Drowning in you.

Electra: I'm falling forever

All the girl kittens: I've got to break through.

Victoria: I'm going under

Jemima: I'm going under

Electra: I'm going under

Then they went to sleep hoping they would be able to kill the jellicles.


	2. Chapter 2

_note: I really hope that you like ch 2_

Chapter 2: Wake me up inside

The next morning the strays including Macavity, Victoria, Jemima, Electra and the girls boyfriends were walking to the junkyard to kill the jellilcles, Victoria Jemima and Electra were quiet the whole time. Then they finally came to the junkyard. " Girls fallow me." Macavity whispered. The girls nodded and went to a pile of garbage. " Ok those there are the cats who killed your mother, the one who's silver with black stripes is Munkustrap the one who's white with black patches and the black patch on his right eye is Alonzo and the one who's black with a white chest, face, around his paws and the tip of his tail is Mistoffelees and here's what I need you to do, when they come under this pile of garbage throw those garbage cans on top of them ok?" explained Macavity. " Ok daddy we will." The girls answered.

Macavity nodded and left. The jellicles heard maniacal laughter and they knew who that was. " Macavity!" yelled Demeter a cat that was black and gold. Macavity came down to them. Munkustrap Misto, and Alonzo came face to face with Macavity. " Macavity get out of here!" Munkustrap yelled. " What do you want!" yelled Alonzo. " You already got the warehouse what more do you want!" Misto yelled. Macavity grinned evilly. " Simple, I want the jellicles destroyed." answered Macavity. Munkustrap, Misto and Alonzo started to fight Macavity and after a few minutes of battling they finally came under the pile of garbage that Victoria, Jemima and Electra were on top of. " Ok here they come." Victroria whispered. " This is gonna be great." whispered Jemima looking at Munkustrap, Misto and Alonzo with a mad face. " Yea, this is what they get for what they did to mommy." Electra whispered. They were about to hit the toms with the garbage cans but they felt themselves getting grabbed and they dropped the garbage cans only an inch they turned around to see a boy and a girl who were twins and they were black and white named Coricopat and Tantomile.

The girls were squirming but it was no use, Coricopat and Tantomile walked down with the girls still in there paws. Macavity , the henchcats and henchrats ran away. " Is everyone ok?" asked Munkustrap looking around the junkyard. " Yea everyone's ok." Alonzo answered. " And nothing seems to be damaged." answered Misto. " Where are Coricopat and Tantomile?" Munkustrap asked sternly. " Right here." said Coricopat and Tantomile waking down with Victoria, Jemima and Electra in there paws. The girl's gasped when they saw Munkustrap, Alonzo and Misto. " Aww where did you find theses cute little kittens." Misto asked smiling at the girls. " We found them on top of the pile of garbage, hanging garbage over your heads, and trying to kill you three." answered Coricopat. " We think they work for Macavity." said Tantntomile. " Were his daughters!" The girls yelled. " Well, what are your names?" asked Alonzo asked grinning. " Victoria." Victoria answered. " Jemima." answered Jemima. " Electra." Electra answered. " Hey, we won't hurt you girls." said Munkustrap. The girls looked at Munkustrap with mad faces.

" Well we don't believe you, Are daddy used to own this junkyard with are mommy and the other strays but you guys came and wanted it .." Victoria said. " And they would be glad to share it with you but you wanted it for yourselves so they started a war with you." said Jemima. " Then are mommy wanted it tom stop but your three thought she was getting gin the way." Electra said. The girls began to cry. " SO YOU THREE KILLED ARE MOMMY!!!!!!!" said the girls crying. Munkustrap, Alonzo and Misto frowned they felt sorry for the girls. " Were sorry but we didn't do it." Munkustrap said. " Macavity lied to you." said Alonzo. " Yea Macavity invaded the junkyard and I don't remember killing Macavity's wife." Misto said. Victoria, Jemima and Electra looked at them with mad faces, they didn't believe them. The girls got out of Coricopat and Tantomile's paws, ran away and hid inside a box. They didn't know there way back home. Back at the warehouse Macavity, the girls boyfriends and the other strays came back to the warehouse. " Where are Victoria, Jemima and Electra!"yelled Macavity. " The jellicles got them sir." Lepur answered. " WHAT!!!!!!!!" yelled Macavity. " See I told you they were to young but you didn't listen!" Kapera yelled. " Shut up, we got to think of a way to get them back." said Macavity." Yea and think how they will react if they find out that you lied to them." Lucifer said. " Your right." said Macavity.

That night Victoria, Jemima and Electra were still in the box hiding in the junkyard. " Do you guys know the way home?" Electra asked. Victoria sighed. " No." " I wanna go home and I miss my boyfriend Beezelbub." Jemima said. " Yea, I miss my Lucifer." sighed Victoria. " Yea and I wanna go back to Mooch." Electra growled. Then they began to sing again.

Victoria: How can you see into my eyes like open doors.

Jemima: Leading you down into my core where I'v become so numb.

Electra: Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold.

All three girls: Until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside wake me up inside call my name and save me from the dark bid my blood to run before I come undone save me from the nothing I've become.

Victoria: Now that I know what i'm without.

Jemima: You can't just leave me.

Electra: Breathe into me and make me real.

All three girls: Bring me to life wake me up inside wake me up inside call my name and save me from the dark bid my blood to run before I come undone save me from the nothing i've become.

The girls remembered there boyfriends and began to cry singing the next part.

All three girls: Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead.

There boyfriends missed Victoria,Jemima and Electra to since they were in the warehouse they didn't know the girls were sining to so they sang.

All three boys: All this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were in front of me.

All three girls: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got open my eyes to everything.

All three boys: Without a thought without a voice without a soul.

All three girls: Don't let me die here.

All three boys: There must be something more.

All three girls: Bring me to life wake me up inside wake me up inside call my name and save me from the dark bid my blood to run before I become undone save me from the nothing i've become. Bring me to life.

Victoria, Jemima and Electra cried themselves to sleep hoping they can find away to get out.


	3. Chapter 3

_nate: OK, HER'S CH3, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!_

Chapter 3: Everybody's Fool

The next morning Victoria, Jemima and Electra were still in the box. All the jellicles knew about the girls and the death of there mother. So Etcetera a girl kitten that was brown with white ears came running to them smiling. " Hey do you girls wanna play with me and my friends." she asked excitedly. The girls shook there heads. " We know you trying to trick us. "Victoria said. " Yea were not gonna fall for that." said Jemima. " Yea your trying to fool us!" yelled Electra. The again the girls began to sing.

Victoria: Perfect by nature icons of self indulgence just what we all need more lies of a world that never was and never will be have you no shame don't you see me you know you've got everybody fooled.

Jemima: Look here she comes now bow down and stare in wonder oh how we love you no flaws when your pretending but now I know she never was and never will be you don't know how you betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Electra: Without the mask where will you hide can't find yourself lost in your lies I know the truth now I know who you are and I don't love you anymore it never was and never will be you don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled.

All three girls: It never was and never will be your not real and you can't save me and somehow your everybody's fool.

Victoria, Jemima and Electra looked at Etcetera with mad faces. " Aren't you gonna cry?" Jemima asked. " No." answered Etcetera. "Aren't you gonna yell?" Victoria asked. " No." answered Etcetera. "Why aren't doing any of those things that the others would do that." asked Electra. " Cause i'm not mad at you guys, I feel sorry for you cause your mommy's dead and we all know about that and also living with Macavity, you must have lived a horrible life." Etcetera said. The girls just shook their heads. Etcetera sighed "Ok i'll leave you all alone." said Etcetera.

Then she left the girls. Her friends Pouncivil, a boy kitten that's white with brown spots including a brown circle around his right eye and Tumblebrutus, a boy kitten that was white with grey spots including a grey patch on his right eye came to her. "Hey Etcetera, are the girls gonna play with us?" Pouncivil asked. Etcetera shook her head. " No, they thought I was lying I feel sorry for them." answered Etcetera. " I know, me to." Pouncivil sighed. " Yea me three." sighed Tumblebrutus. " Come on lets play." Etcetera said. " Yea." said Pouncivil and Tumblebrutus. They ran away and then they looked back for a bit when they heard Victoria , Jemima and Electra crying, they felt sorry for the girls even though they kept on playing they hoped that they could play with them.


	4. Chapter 4

_note: well here is Ch4, I hope you like it!!_

Chapter 4: All About Us

In the afternoon Victoria, Jemima and Electra went to the trunk so they could think of a way to get out of the junkyard. " Ok, I don't know how were gonna get out of here." Electra yelled. "Me neither." sighed Jemima. " I don't know either, but I know we will." Victoria said. Jemima and Electra looked at Victoria. " How?" asked Jemima and Electra. Victoria smiled. " Cause I just know." Victoria answered. And then she began to sing.

Victoria: They say they don't trust you, me, we, us

Jemima and Electra sang with her.

Jemima: So we'll fall we must

Electra: Cause It's you, me and it's all about it's about.

All three girls: It's all about us all about us it's all about us all about us there's a theme that they can't touch cause you know ah ah ah it's all about us all about us it's all about us all about us we'll run away if we must cause you know ah ah ah it's all about us all about us it's all about us all about us in you can trust all about us it's all about us.

Victoria: If they hurt you they hurt me to so we'll rise up won't stop and it's all about it's all about.

All three girls: It's all about us all about us it's all about us all about us there's a theme that they can't touch cause you know ah ah ah it's all about us all about us it's all about us all about us we'll run away if we must cause you know ah ah ah it's all about us all abut us it's all about us in you I can trust all about us it's all about us.

Jemima: They don't know they can't see who we are fear is the enemy.

Electra: Hold on tight on to me close enough.

All three girls: It's all about us all about us it's all about us all about us there's a theme that they can't touch cause you ah ah ah it's all about us all about us it's all about us all about us we'll run away if we must cause you know ah ah ah it's all about us all about us it;s all about us all about us there's a theme that they can't touch cause you know ah ah ah it's all about us all about us it's all about us us all about us we'll run away if we must cause you know ah ah ah it's all about us all about us it's all about us all about us in you I can trust it's all about us it's all about us.

Jemima and Electra smiled at Victoria. " Your right." said Jemima. " Yea I guess." Electra said. " We just gotta try." said Victoria smiling. The girls sat down then they heard a voice. " Great song but I don't think that three adorable girl kittens should be alone." the voice said.

**Revew Revew please!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_note:Ch 5 is up and I hope you like it!!_

Chapter 5: My immortal

Victoria , Jemima and Electra looked around the junkyard looking for the voice. " Who's there!" said the girls. " Were not gonna hurt you." two voices said. Then Munkustrap, Alonzo and Misto came out Misto was the first voice they heard. Victoria, Jemima and Electra backed away. " What do you want?" said Electra looking at them with a mad face. " We just wanna talk to you honey." Alonzo answered. Electra rolled her eyes. " Look why are you so mad at us?" asked Munkustrap. " Well let me think yea YOU KILLED ARE MOMMY!!" Electra yelled. " Yea you killed are mommy." said Victoria. " Yea were really mad at you for that and we wanna get out of here." Jemima said. Then they began to sing.

Victoria: I'm so tired of being here.

Jemima: Suppressed by all my childish fears.

Electra: And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave.

All three girls: Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.

Victoria: These wounds won't seem to heal.

Jemima: This pain is just to real

Electra: There's just to much that time cannot erase.

All three girls: When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you scream i'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all these years but you still have all of me.

Victoria: You used to captivate me by your resonating light .

Jemima: But mow i'm bounded by the life you've left behind.

Electra: Your face haunts my pleasant dreams.

All three girls: Your voice chased away all the sanity in me.

Victoria: These wounds won't seem to heal.

Jemima: This pain won't seem to heal.

Electra: There's s so much that time cannot erase.

All three girls: When you cried i'd wipe away all your tears when you scream I'd fight away all your fears and I held your hand through all these years but you still have all of me.

Then Victoria, Jemima and Electra began to think about there mother and there eyes filled up with tears.

Victoria and Jemima: I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone.

Electra: And though your still with me.

All three girls:I've been alone all along.

Then the girls fell to there knees and began to cry. Munkustrap, Alonzo and Misto reached out to hug them but they backed away a little.

All three girls: When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears when your scream i'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all these years but you still have all of me.

Victoria, Jemima and Electra cried. Alonzo crouched down " Looks we didn't do it." said Alonzo. The girls shook there heads. " We don't believe you!" Jemima yelled Then the girls began to run away. But Munkstrap grabbed there paws. " We don't remember doing that you have to believe us." said Mukustrap. " We were told never to trust jellicles how do we know that your telling the truth?" Victoria asked. " I can show you i'm a conjure and I can figure out the truth." answered Misto. "We don't want your help knowing who killed are mother!" Electra yelled. " YOU KILLED ARE MOTHER WE KNOW THAT!!!!" yelled the girls. Then they were about to pounce on them but Misto used his magic to freeze them. " Stop your becoming irrational!" Misto yelled. " Let us go!" yelled the girls. " On;y if you stop." Misto said. Victoria, Jemima and Electra looked at Misto with mad faces. " Fine." said the girls. Then Misto unfroze them. Then Victoria, Jemima and Electra walked away. When the girls were gone Munkustrap, Alonzo and Misto knew they had to let them know they weren't going to kill them.

**note: Revew please!!!!! CATS forever!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I hope you like it!!**

Chapter 6: Friend Or Foe

That night Victoria, Jemima and Electra decided to take a break and play a game of Truth Or Dare. So they found a empty glass bottle from a pile of trash and got into a big circle. They spun the bottle and It landed on Electra . " Ok truth or dare?" Jemima asked. " Truth." answered Electra. "What was one of the most awkward moments ever in your life?" Jemima asked grinning. Electra sighed. " Well one time I was walking and then I entered in some room and then I felt something under my paw and I realized I stepped in some gum." said Electra. Jemima burst ed out laughing and was rolling on the floor. Victoria tried not to laugh. Jemima finally stoped laughing becuse her sides hurt. " Sorry." Jemima said. " Electra grinned. " It's ok." said Electra. The game went on. A few minutes later while the bottle went in mid-spin a paw reached out and stopped it.

Victoria, Jemima and Electra looked up and went wide-eyed. It was Alonzo and Misto! They were smiling at the girls. Alonzo was the one who had the paw on the bottle. " Do you mind if we play?" Alonzo asked smiling. Victoria, Jemima and Electra looked at each other. Then they nodded. " Thanks." said Misto smiling. Then they sat down. The game went on. Then after a few minutes the bottle pointed to Alonzo. "Truth or dare?" Electra asked with a mad face. " Truth." answered Alonzo. " If you or Misto could be in love with anyone here who would it be?"Electra asked. " Probably i'd be in love with Jemima." answered Alonzo. " And i'd be in love with Victoria." Misto said. Victoria and Jemima gasped and even blushed a little bit. Electra just went wide-eyed " I-i think w-we s-should stop t-the g-game." stuttered Victoria. " Yea w-we should s-stop." Jemima stuttered. " Yea I think so to." said Electra. Alonzo and Misto nodded. " Ok." Alonzo said smiling. " Bye." said Misto smiling. Right before they left the two boy's gave Victoria and Jemima a perk on the cheek, then they left. When they were gone Victoria , Jemima and Electra began to think if Alonzo and Misto were there friends or there enemies. Then they began to sing.

Victoria: Is it to late nothing to salvage.

Jemima: You look away clear all the damage.

Electra: The meaning to our words of love has disappeared.

All three girls: We used to love on another give to each other lie undercover so are you friend or foe love one another live for each other so are you friend or foe.

Victoria: Cause I used to know the promises hollow concessions.

Jemima: And innocent show of affection.

Electra: I touch your hand a hologram are you still there.

All three girls: We used to love one another give each lie undercover so are you friend or foe love one another live for each other so are you friend or foe.

Jemima: Cause I used to know.

Victoria: Is it to late nothing to salvage.

Jemima: You look away clear all the damage.

Electra: The meaning to are words of love has disappeared.

All three girls: We used love one another give each other lie undercover so are you friend or foe love one another live for each other live for each other so are you friend or foe.

Electra: Cause I used to know.

All three girls: We used to love one give each other lie undercover so are you friend or foe love one another live for each other so are you friend or foe cause I used to know.

Victoria and Jemima: Cause I used to know

Electra: Are you friend or foe.

All three girls: Lie undercover so are you friend or foe love one another live for each other so are you friend or foe.

Victoria: Friend or foe.

Jemima: Friend or foe.

Electra: Friend or foe.

The Victoria, Jemima and Electra decided to go to sleep so they could think of a to get out of the junkyard cause they didn't know that Alonzo and Misto were just tricking them or not....

**Note: awww so cute!!!!!! Please Revew!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: here it is, **

Chapter 7: Haunted

Victoria , Jemima and Electra were walking to the trunk a sec latter they heard footsteps. All three turned around saw Demeter a queen who was black and gold. " Look we didn't kill your mother and we love you more then Macavity could ever so please live with us?" Demeter new what Macavity was like, she was with him for a while. But Victoria , Jemima and Electra just ran away. " Macavity really caused these girls so much pain." sighed Demeter. Victoria, Jemima and Electra were finely at the trunk. " Victoria, Electra, i'm scared." Jemima said. " I know me to." said Victoria putting her arm around her younger. Electra sighed. " Won't the jellicles realize we don't wanna live with them!" Electra yelled. The girls began sing.

Victoria: Long lost words whisper slowly to me.

Jemima: Still can't find what keeps me here.

Electra: When all this time might been so hollow inside.

All three girls: I know your still watching me wanting me I can feel you pull me down fearing you loving you I won't let you hold me down.

Victoria and Jemima: Haunting you I can smell you all night.

Electra: You are pounding in my head.

All three girls: Watching me wanting me I can feel you hold me down saving me raping me watching me.

Victoria, Jemima and Electra were very scared they felt really haunted by the jellicles.

All three girls: Watching me wanting me I can feel you pull me down fearing you loving you I won't let you pull me down.

Then girls sighed. " How can we get out of here." asked Jemima. " I know." Electra said. " Well we have to think of a plan to get out of here." answered Victoria. Jemima and Electra nodded. The girls tried to think of a way to get out of the junkyard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: OK I hope you like it!**

Chapter 8: Tourniquet

As Victoria, Jemima and Electra were trying to think of a way to get out of the junkyard they were having a tough time doing so. " Oh god I don't know what do!" skreemed Electra. Victoria sighed. " Me neither." Jemima looked up at the sky. " I pray to The Everlasting Cat could help us think of a way to get out." Victoria and Electra nodded land looked up also. At at moment they began to sing.

Victoria: I tried to kill the pain but only brought more.

Jemima: I lay dying and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal.

Electra: I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming.

All three girls: Am I to lost to be saved am I to lost my god my tourniquet return to me salvation my god my tourniquet return to me salvation.

Victoria: Do you remember me lost for so long.

Jemima: Will you be on the other side or will you forget me.

Electra: I'm dying, praying bleeding and screaming.

All three girls:I'm I to lost to be saved am I to lost my god my tourniquet return to me salvation mt god my tourniquet return to me salvation.

Victoria, Jemima and Electra were very scared about being killed by the jellicles they hoped that The Everlasting Cat could help them get out of the junkyard.

All three girls: My god my tourniquet return to me salvation my god my tourniquet return to me salvation my wounds cry for grave my soul cries for deliverance will I be denied Christ tourniquet my suicided.

The girls sighed, they really wanted to get out of the junkyard and go home. Then Victoria got an idea. " Hey I know how to get out of the junkyard." She said with exsiment. " Really, what?" Jemima and Electra asked. Victoria told them the idea. " Wow it might work." said Jemima smiling. " yea I totally agree." Electra said smiling. Right after that they go to work on there plan.

**Note: Next Chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: well here it is**

Chapter 9: Not Gonna Get Us

Victoria, Jemima and Electra went to the front of the junkyard right when they got there all of the cats looked at them. " Why don't you wanna live with us?" said Pouncivil raising an eyebrow. " Because you all killed our mommy." Victoria answered. " Yea your all evil and were leaving!" yelled Jemima. " Yea were out of here." Electra said. Just then they began to sing

Jemima: Not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us, not gonna get us not gonna get us they're not gonna get us they're not gonna get us not gonna get us they're not gonna get us not gonna get us.

Victoria: Starting from here let's make a promise you and me let's just be honest were gonna run nothing stop us even the night that fallows all around us.

Victoria, Jemima and Electra ran out of the junkyard and the jellicles couldn't let the girls go back to Macavity so they fallowed them.

Electra: Soon there will be laughter and voices beyond the clouds over the mountains we'll run away on roads that are empty light from the airfield shining upon you.

All three girls:Nothing can stop this not now I love you they're not gonna get us they're not gonna get us nothing can stop this not now now I love you they're not gonna get us they're not gonna get us they're not gonna get us they're not gonna get us they're not gonna get us.

The jellicles were chasing them cause they wanted to protect them. Victoria, Jemima and Electra saw them behind them and kept running.

Victoria and Electra: Not gonna get us.

Jemima: Not gonna get us.

All three girls: Not gonna get us not gonna get us not gonna get us

Jemima: We'll run away keep everything simple night will come down our guardian angel we rush ahead the crossroads are empty our spirits rise there not gonna get us my love for you always forever just you and me all else is nothing not going back not going back there they don't understand they don't understand us.

Victoria, Jemima and Electra looked behind them and saw the jellicles chasing them and they looked at them with mad faces.

Victoria: Not gonna get us.

Electra: Not gonna get us.

Jemima: Not gonna get us.

All three girls: They're not gonna get us nothing can stop this not now I love you they're not gonna get us they're not gonna get us nothing can stop this not now I love you they're not gonna get us they're not gonna get us they're not gonna get us they're not gonna get us not gonna get us not gonna get us not gonna get us not gonna get us.

The jellicles still went after them but the girl's kept on running not knowing why the jellicles were fallowing them.

**Note: Ch10 will be up really soon, Revew please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: well here is the next chapter, hope u like it**

Victoria, Jemima and Electra were still running away with the jellicles still behind them. " Why are they still chasing us?" said Electra. " I don't know. " Victoria answered sighing. Jemima began to cry. " I want them to leave us alone." cried Jemima. " Me to." Victoria said scared looking at her sister. " me to ,why wont they leave us alone!" yelled Electra. Then they began to sing.

Victoria:I linger in the doorway.

Jemima: Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name let me stay.

Electra: Where the wind will whisper to me.

All three girls: Where the raindrops as there falling tell a story in my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me.

Victoria, Jemima and Electra looked behind them and saw the jellicles were gone they thought that they lost them then the girls kept walking.

Victoria: Don't say i'm out of touch.

Jemima: With this rampant chaos your reality.

Then Victoria, Jemima and Electra heard footsteps and saw the jellicles running to them from behind them so the girls kept on running.

Electra: I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge.

All three girls: The nightmare I built my own world to escape in my field f paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me.

" Girls come back!" Misto yelled. " We won't hurt you." said Alonzo. Victoria, Jemima and Electra looked behind them and looked at Alonzo and Misto with mad faces. " WE know you will like you hurt mommy." Victoria said. " Yea we know your lying." said Jemima. " Yea we know the truth!" Electra yelled.

Victoria: Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming.

Jemima: Cannot cease the fear of the silent nights.

Electra: Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

All three girls: The goddess of imaginary light.

When they were done they turned around and saw the cats were not chasing them anymore so they thought they lost them so they sat under a tree. While they were sitting the jellicles saw them and were about to walk up to them but Misto stopped them. " Wait, if we walk to them they will just run away again, maybe I should talk to them." explained Misto. The cats nodded and Misto peeked behind the tree and the Victoria, Jemima and Electra were just sitting there under the tree.

All three girls: In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me.

Then the girl's heard a voice behind them. " Hey girls." Misto said.

**Note: next one up in like one or two days!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I'm soooooo sorry for taking to long, I've been sooo bussy, but I got three ch done ch11,12 and 13. I hope you like them **

Chapter 11: Perfect Enemy

Victoria, Jemima and Electra turned around and saw Misto smiling at them. The girls screamed. " It's ok, i'm not going to hurt you." he said. He then walked up to the girls and kneeled down in front of them. Electra looked at Misto with a mad face. " What do you want?" she yelled. " I just need to talk to you girls." answered Misto. Victoria stood up. " Well, i'm sorry were going home." . Then the girls began to run but Misto grabbed Victoria's paw and Jemima and Electra stopped. They didn't know why Victoria was blushing. " No, we didn't kill your mom." said Misto. " You did!" Jemima yelled. " Yea, we know the truth!" yelled Electra. " Y-you did k-kill o-our mommy." Victoria stuttered. Then they began to sing.

Victoria: Why should I welcome your domination why should I listen to explanations.

Jemima: I'm not pretending to make it simple try to be something experimental.

Electra: You don't turn me off I will never fail things I loved before are now for sale.

All three girls: Keep yourself away far away from me I forever stay your perfect enemy.

Victoria: No longer waiting remove illusions no more complaining forget confusions.

Jemima: No more compassion not sentimental i'am now something experimental.

Electra: You don't turn me off I will never fail things I loved before are now for sale.

All three girls: Keep yourself away far away from me I forever stay your perfect enemy.

They all noticed that Victoria was crying while she was singing but Jemima and Electra didn't know why she was. Victoria was thinking why was she crying. Could she be falling in love with Misto?

Victoria: You don't turn me off I will never fail.

Jemima: Things I loved before are now for sale.

Electra: Keep yourself away far away from me.

All three girls: I forever stay your perfect enemy you don't turn me off I will never fail things I loved before are now for sale keep yourself away far away from me I forever stay your perfect enemy.

Misto sighed. " Please believe me, just give me a few days and I will find out the truth and I know we didn't kill your mother." said Misto. Victoria nodded. " Ok, we'll give a few days to figure out the truth." Victoria said wiping the tears out of her eyes. Jemima nodded in agreement. " Fine but you better figure out soon." she said . " Cause if you don't we will leave again." Electra growled. Misto nodded. " Ok let's go." he said . Then they all returned to the junkyard. Misto explained to the tribe about what was going to happen. The jellicles agreed. A few days , Jemima and Electra were actually getting close to the jellicles, they weren''t evil as they thought. There was a few close jellicals they hung out more with. Victoria was more close to Misto, Jemima was more close to Alonzo and Electra was more close to Tumblebrutus. So close that they actually might be in love with them. Then one day Victoria, Jemima and Electra were talking to the toms but then they heard evil laughter around the junkyard. " Macavity!" Demeter yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Next one**

Chapter 12: Taking Over Me

Victoria, Jemima and Electra gasped and saw Macavity and there mates looking at them with mad faces. " VICTORIA, JEMIMA ELECTRA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE TOMS!!!!" yelled Macavity. " It's n-nothing daddy." Electra stuttered. " Then why are you three holding those toms paws!" yelled Mooch. Victoria stood up and looked at her dad, her mate and her sisters mates with a mad face. " They weren't gonna hurt us." Victoria said bravely. Jemima and Electra looked at Victoria with wide-eyes. they never stood up against there dad." Victoria what are you doing?" asked Jemima. " I'm not gonna let them hurt Misto." Victoria answered. All the cats knew it. Victoria was in love with Misto. " Your right Victoria." said Jemima bravely. " Yea I agree." Electra said bravely.

And they also knew it. Jemima was in love with Alonzo and Electra was in love with Tumblebrutus. " THAT'S ENOUGH! GIRLS I'M TAKING YOU BACK HOME!!!!!!" yelled Macvity. Munkustrap, Alonzo and Misto went in front of Macavity, they weren't gonna let him take the girl's away. There was a brutal battle . But Macavity won and took the girls with him, Lucifer, Beezelbub and Mooch. But before he left Macavity looked at the jellicles. " By the way, none of you jellicles are gonna remember this so I'm gonna erase your memory of my girls." Macavity said. He used his powers to erase there memory of Victoria, Jemima and Electra away from them. Then he disappeared with the girls and there mates. That night Victoria was sitting outside thinking about Misto. She couldn't forget him, she knew she was in love with him. Victoria wanted to be with Misto. Then she began to sing..

Victoria: You don't remember me but I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream and dream I do I believe in you I;ll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe your taking over me.

Victoria then looked at her paw and began to rub it.

Victoria: Have you forgotten all I know and all we had you saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand I knew you loved me then.

Victoria knew what she had to do she had to find Misto so she then began to leave for the junkyard.

Victoria: I believe in you i'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe your taking over me.

Victoria finally got to the junkyard and looked around to find Misto.

Victoria: I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like your taking over.

Victoria then saw Misto sitting down on a pile of trash she watched in the background.

Victoria: I believe in you i'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe your taking over me.

Misto turned around and looked at Victoria he motioned his paw to her. Victoria walked up to him.

Victoria: I believe in you i'll give up everything just find you I have to be with you to live breathe your taking over me.

Misto looked at Victoria with wide-eyes.

Victoria: Taking over me.

Misto then smiled. " Victoria." said Misto. Victoria nodded and smiled.

Victoria: Taking over me.

Then Victoria and Misto hugged. " Misto, how do you remember me, my daddy erased you memory of me and my sisters?" Victoria asked curiously. Misto released Victoria and smiled at her. " Song from the heart, it's when you sing something to someone that lost there memory about then, when you sing something from the heart, there memory comes back." explained Misto. Then Misto looked at Victoria. " Why did you come to find me?" Misto asked. Victoria smiled shyly. " Because I love you," answered Victoria. Misto smiled. " I love you to Victoria." Misto said. Victoria and Misto smiled at each other and the both kissed.

**note: eppppp!! soo cute, My older sister helped me out with this song, this is her fav couple!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note, here it is**

Chapter 13: 30 Minutes

Jemima and Electra woke up the next morning and saw that Victoria wasn't there. " Hey, where is Victoria?" asked Jemima. Electra shrugged. " I don't know." she answered. Then they saw a note. They read the note. _Dear Jemima and Electra, i'm so sorry but I can't do this anymore, so i'm leaving. I know that you both want to leave to if you decide to leave to, then come to the junkyard to. I hope you do. Your sister Victoria._ Jemima and Electra looked at each other. " Victoria's right, i'm leaving." said Jemima. Electra stopped her. " But Jemima, if we leave daddy and our mates will find us and kill us." Electra explained. Jemima looked at her. " You mean ex-mates. Look Electra, I want to leave, i'm in love with Alonzo and i know your in love with Tumblebrutus, but if your want to stay then go ahead ,but if you wanna do what's right then come with me." explained Jemima. Electra sighed. " I think I need time to think about this." Electra said. Jemima nodded. " Ok, i'll wait for you outside." said Jemima. Then she left. Electra thought about what Jemima said, she didn't know what to do. The she began to sing.

Electra: Out of sight out of mind out of time to decide do we run should I hide for the rest of my life can we fly do I stay we could lose we could fail in the moment it takes to make plans or mistakes 30 minutes a blink of an eye 30 minutes to altar our lives 30 minutes to make up my mind 30 minutes to finally decide 30 minutes to whisper your name 30 minutes shoulder the blame 30 minutes of bliss 30 lies 30 minutes to finally decide.

Electra wanted to leave but she didn't know what to do.

Electra: Carousals in the sky that we shaped with our eyes under shade silhouettes casting shade crying rain can we fly do I stay we could lose we could fail either way options change chances fade trains derail 30 minutes a blink of an eye 30 minutes to altar our lives 30 minutes to make up my mind 30 minutes to finally decide 30 minutes to whisper your name 30 minutes to shoulder the blame 30 minutes of bliss 30 lies 30 minutes to finally decide to decide to decide to decide to decide to decide to decide to decide to decide.

" To decide." Electra said. Electra now knew what to do, she had to go with Jemima back to the junkyard. She then ran outside. " I'm going with you." said Electra. Jemima smiled at Electra. " Let's go." Jemima said. Electra nodded and they both left for the junkyard.

**Note: i promise it should not talk long for the next one. **


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: HOPE U LIKE IT**

Chapter 14: Running Blind.

Jemima and Electra entered the junkyard and saw Victoria and Misto smiling down at them. Victoria hugged her sisters. "I'm so glad you both came back." said Victoria hugging Jemima and Electra. The two smiled at there sister. " Of course we came back." Jemima said. " We couldn't leave here." said Electra. Then Victoria released Jemima and Electra. Then the girl's saw Alonzo and Tumblebrutus. " If only there memories were back." Electra sighed. " Yea I know." sighed Jemima. Misto smiled at Jemima and Electra and leaned forward. " Hey, you can do song from the heart. It's where you sing to someone you love who lost there memory and when you sing something from the heart to them, they will get there memory back. Victoria did that for me." Misto explained. Jemima and Electra smiled and nodded. Then they walked up to Alonzo and Tumblebrutus. They looked up at them. And then they began to sing.

Jemima: Reaching for you I know your out there somewhere.

Electra: It's to dark i'm so cold I know I had to come here.

Jemima: Every broken dream that I leave behind.

Electra: Keeps me going on keeps me running blind.

Jemima: Calling your name I hear only echoes

Electra: Searching the rain I see only shadows

Both: You've got to show me your face.

Jemima: Voices I hear them calling behind me.

Electra: Phantoms of you are burning inside me.

Both: You've got to give me a sign.

Jemima and Electra looked into Alonzo and Tumblebrutus's eyes and hoped this was work.

Jemima: Can you hear me am I only wasting time.

Electra: Are you near me are you only in my mind.

Both: Are you are you

Jemima: Calling your name I hear only echoes

Electra: Searching the rain I see on;y shadows.

Both: You've got to show me your face.

Jemima: Voices I hear are calling behind me.

Electra; Phantoms of you are burning inside me.

Both: You've got to give me a sign.

Alonzo was the first to look at Jemima and smile. " Oh my god, Jemima." said Alonzo. Then Tumblebrutus looked at Electra and smiled. " Electra." He said. Jemima and Electra smiled and hugged Alonzo and Tumblebruts. Victoria and Misto watched and smiled as Alonzo and Jemima hugged and Electra and Tumblebrutus hugged. " I knew my plan would work." He said. Victoria smiled at Misto and purred against him, as Alonzo, Jemima and Electra, Tumblebrutus released then they all realized they to get the other jellicles memories back and they were off.

**NOTE: NEXT CH SOON**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: hope you like this CH**

Chapter 15: Hello

Victoria, Jemima and Electra with there new mates Misto, Alonzo and Tumblebrutus knew they had to get the other jellicles get there memory back. Electra decided she was going to sing the song because she felt like she caused all the trouble, she sighed. " I hope this works." She went in front of the junkyard. Then she began to sing.

Electra: Playground school bell rings again rain clouds come to play again has no one told you she's not breathing hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to hello. If i smile and don't believe soon I know i'll wake from this dream don't try to fix me i'm not broken hello i'am the lie living for you so you can hide don't cry.

Electra looked at Victoria, Jemima, Misto, Alonzo and Tumblebrutus they smiled at her. Electra nodded.

Electra: Suddenly I know i'm sleeping hello i'm still here all that's left of yesterday.

Then the other jellicles looked at Victoria, Jemima and Electra and smiled. " Girls." said the jellicles. Victoria, Jemima and Electra smiled and ran to each jellicle and hugged them. Munkustrap then came up to them. " I thought you girls didn't trust us, why did you come back." Munkustrap asked. The girls smiled. " We couldn't leave the tribe." answered Victoria. " Yea, we realized we wanted stay here." Jemima said. Even Electra nodded and smiled. " Yea." said Electra. Munkustrap smiled and hugged the girl's. Misto also knew he had to fine out what happened to the girls mother.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: I hope u like it **

Chapter 16: My last breath

" Hey girls!" Misto yelled. When Victoria, Jemima and Electra heard iMisto's vocie they went over to him. " What is it Misto?" asked Victoria smiling at her mate. Misto sighed. " Well you know how I said I would figure out what happened to your mother." Electra nodded. " Yea we know." " Well I found, just look." Misto sighed. Then they all leaned over as Misto waved his paws and a magic orb appear, they saw all of the Jellicles, strays, henchrats, there ex-mates and Macavity battling. Then while Macavity was battling Munkustrap, Alonzo and Misto a girl cat that was black with some white shards on her went in the middle. " I want this to stop!" yelled the girl cat.

It was the girls mother! Macavity pushed her. " Stay out of this!" he yelled. The girls mother stood up. '" But we can't do this." she said . Macavity grabbed her by the throat. " YOUR JUST BEING IN THE WAY, FOR THAT YOU DESERVE TO DIE!!!" Macavity yelled still choking her. Then he threw her. A few minutes the girls mother was lying down there almost dead. The girls mother hoped that Victoria, Jemima and Electra would never be evil like there father. And then she began to sing.

The girls mother: Hold on to me love you know I can't all I wanted to say was I love you and i'm not afraid can you hear me can you feel me in your arms holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight i'll miss the winter a world of fragile things look for me in the white forest hiding in a hallow tree ( come find me) I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.

Victoria, Jemima and Electra watched there mother sing as tears began to roll down there cheeks.

The girls mother: Closing your eyes to disappear you pray your dreams will leave you here but still you wake and know the truth no one's there say goodnight don't be afraid calling me calling me as you fade to black holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.

As the orb disappeared from Misto's paw Victoria, Jemima and Electra fell to there knees and began to cry. Then they looked up at Misto tears still in there eyes. " Were so sorry." cried the girls. Misto kneeled down to the girl's and hugged them. ' It's ok girls.: Misto siad. Then all of a sudden they all heard evil laughter. " Macaviy!" yelled Demeter.

**Note: The next CH is the last, I hoped u like it, It will be up really soon, I'm almost done with it**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well this is it, my last ch, I hope u like it!!!**

Chapter 17 last chapter: Whisper

Victoria, Jemima and Electra turned around and saw Macavity and looked at him with mad faces. " We know you killed our mommy and lied to us about it dad." said Victoria. " Yea we know you lied." Jemima said. " and we can't believe you would do that to us, your own children!" yelled Electra. Macavity smiled evilly. " Because your mother was getting in the way, so I killed her and were taking you girls back." he explained. Then all of a sudden, all of the hench-cats and hench-rats including the girl's ex-mates . " Let's run!" yelled Victoria. Jemima and Electra nodded and began to run, there new mates helped them Alonzo and Jemima ran together but sort of lost there way. " Alonzo, I don't see the others." Jemima said scared. he held her. " It's gonna be ok Jemima." whispered Alonzo. Then they released, then both began to sing.

Jemima: Catch as I fall say your here and it's all over now speaking to the atmosphere no one's and I fall into myself this truth drives me into madness I know I can stop if I will it all away if I will it all away don't turn away.

Alonzo: Don't give into the pain.

Jemima: Don't try to hide.

Alonzo: Though there screaming your name.

Jemima: Don't close your eyes.

Alonzo: God knows what lies behind them.

Jemima: Don't turn out the light.

Alonzo: Never sleep never die.

Alonzo and Jemima began to run, then they saw the cats fighting.

Jemima: I'm frightened by what I see but somehow I know that there's much more to come immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded my tears I can stop the pain if will all away If I will it all away don't turn away.

Alonzo: Don't give into the pain.

Jemima: Don't try to hide.

Alonzo: Though there screaming your name.

Jemima: Don't close your eyes.

Alonzo: God knows what lies behind them.

Jemima: Don't turn out the light.

Alonzo: Never sleep never die.

Then all sudden Jemima's ex-boyfriend Beezelbub went in front of them.

Beezelbub: Fallen angels at my feet whispered voices in my ear death before my eyes lying next to me I fear she beckons me shall I give in upon my end shall I begin forsaking all i've fallen for I rise to meet the end.

Alonzo and Beezelbub began to fight. Jemima really hoped Alonzo was gonna be ok, and that he wouldn't get killed be her ex-mate. Then Beezelbub realized that Alonzo was tough and ran away. Alonzo and Jemima started to run again.

Jemima: Don't turn away.

Alonzo: Don't give into the pain.

Jemima: Don't try to hide.

Alonzo: Though there screaming your name.

Jemima: Don't close your eyes.

Alonzo: God knows what lies behind them.

Jemima: Don't turn out the light.

Alonzo: Never sleep never die.

Jemima: Don't turn away.

Alonzo: Don't give into the pain.

Jemima: Don't try to hide.

Alonzo: Though there screaming your name.

Jemima: Don't close your eyes.

Alonzo: God knows what lies behind them.

Jemima: Don't turn out the light.

Alonzo: Never sleep never die.

" Alonzo, Jemima!" Victoria, Misto , Electra and Tumblebrutus yelled. The two turned around ands saw the others hiding and went to them.

Jemima: Don't turn away.

Alonzo: Don't give in to the pain.

Jemima: Don't try to hide..

Alonzo: Though there screaming your name.

Jemima: Don't close your eyes.

Alonzo: God knows what lies behind.

Jemima: Don't turn out the light.

Alonzo: Never sleep never die.

A few more hours later Macavity was defeated and he looked at the jellicles. " Fine, we'll leave for now Victoria, Jemima and Electra you may live with the jellicles but you still haven't seen the last of me." Then he disappeared. Victoria, Jemima and Electra smiled at the jellicles. " Thank you jellicles, were sorry we blamed you." Victoria said shyly. " Yea, we should have known you were telling the truth." said Jemima. " Yea, now we know we live with you jellilcles." Electra said nodding. Munkustrap smiled. " Your three are always welcome here." said Munkustrap putting an arm around Demeter who's his mate. Victoria, Jemima and Electra smiled at the jellicles " Thank you." the girls said. The jellicles smiled and Victoria, Jemima and Electra went to there mates Misto, Alonzo and Tumblebrtus and kissed them and Victoria, Jemima and Electra knew that the jellicles was where they belonged.

The end.

**Note: sorry that this is the last Ch, But just to lite you know that i'm starting a new fanfic, with my older sis. so i hope that you would read that when we get it up**


End file.
